1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyamide molding compounds.
2. Description of the Background
Molding compounds based on aromatic polyamides which have the basic structure: ##STR2## are generally known (Ger. OS 36 09 011). Also known are polyamide molding compounds which have an amorphous structure (Eur. Pat. 0,053,876, Eur. OS 0,271,308; and Ger. OS 36 00 015). These amorphous molding compounds in particular have unsatisfactory heat resistance and unsatisfactory endurance temperature. A need therefore continues to exist for aromatic polyamides which provide for molding compounds of improved properties.